SasuFemNaru Drabbles
by Atari 9
Summary: Collection of drabbles. Drabble #3: If you Buy Her Tampons...
1. Stolen Kiss

**A/N:** Hello fellow SasuNaru fans, I've been lurking on this site for years and have finally decided to write a fic of my own. I was inspired by the many Sasu/FemNaru fics I've read lately and I ham hoping to spread the love with a collection of one-shots. Please enjoy.

**Warnings:** Fluff, kissing, definite OCC-ness, maybe some foul language but its pretty clean.

**Rating:** K+

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, if I did because if I did Naruto would be a badass konoichi.

**Side Note:** In the anime and manga the female version of Naruto is named Naruko, but some writers stick with the original Naruto or use Naruko. Sometimes they used the shortened Naru or a different cognate form like Norkio and Narumi. I will be using these throughout the fic.

Now that I'm finishing boring you guys with my annoying rambling that I'm sure some readers won't even glimpse at , let the drabbles begins.

* * *

**Stolen Kiss**

Naruto couldn't believe it. She never thought it would happen, but it did.

She didn't see it coming. Her heart pounded against her chest as Sasuke attacked her mouth with such domineering rapacity-he kissed her like a hungry wolf. Her mind was screaming for her to do something, to push him away, punch him in the gut, kick him in the shin or knee him in the groin-anything to get him off and not make her feel like some stuuid damsel in distress! But she ignored her annoying little conscience, closing her eyes instinctively as she savored the blissful moment. It was obvious that he was experienced and a virtuoso in the art of kissing (unlike her) so when he opened his mouth she immediately followed his lead and his tongue brushed against hers as the kiss gradually progressed even further. Naruto noted that he tasted like coffee and peppermint, a heady combination.

The kiss was driving her over the edge of insanity and the blonde wanted the it to last forever but they were beginning to run out of oxygen. Naruto whined softly when their lips finally disentangled from each other, both their faces flushed a deep red as they drew in deep breaths. Her attentive blue eyes lingered on the sinful lips that had just been on hers before crawling up the owners handsome face to meet his sharp gaze and a shiver shot down Naruto's spine as she was pulled into those bottomless pits, swallowing her whole.

"Do you know how long I've wanted to do that?" He asked, his voice was deep and smooth like velvet.

Dazed and confused the only thing the blonde could do was give him a quizzical expression.

Instead of supplying her with answers he removed her a hand from her hips-which she wasn't even aware that they were there until then-to cup her face as he moved in for another lip lock.

This time the red flags in Naruto's head immediately went up and she placed a hand square on his chest to push him back lightly.

"Stop it Sasuke. Now." She hissed glancing around their surroundings and catching a few onlookers. Naruto felt her cheeks burn with indignation-it was clear to her that Sasuke didn't adhere to the 'PDA? NO WAY!' rule because he had her up against the lockers in the crowded school hallways.

"Why?" the raven-haired teen rose a single brow in question.

Blue eyes slightly narrowed at the obvious irritation in his voice.

"Well for one thing we're in public teme," the blonde girl murmured.

"Who cares," Sasuke groaned, he desperately wanted to kiss her again.

"I do teme," she 'hmped' and crossed her arms over her chest. "And don't you have girlfriend? What about Sakura? Imagine how bad this would make the two of us look if she saw us now or if word of us gets back to her."

"Wait, didn't you get my text message last night dobe?" He asked, passing a hand through his bangs.

"What message?"

"The one that said I broke up with her yesterday dobe," He growled.

Naruto's eyes widened in shock. Konoha High infamous _'IT'_ couple was no more; Sasuke had broken up the bubblegum haired bitch.

Still stuck in her inner musings Naruto almost didn't notice that Sasuke was leaning in again-the persistent bastard. Pushing him back again, she frowned. "Look Sasuke you've known that I've been in love with you since we were kids but I refuse to be used as a fucking rebound so if-"

Sasuke caught her off guard with a swift kiss, this time it was short and sweet leaving Naruto no time to react and flustered.

"You're such a moron dobe," a smirk crossed his face. "I broke up with Sakura because I want you Naruto and I've always have but I just didn't want to acknowledge my feelings for you," he took her hands into his, interlacing their finger together. His hands were bigger and rougher compared to hers but their touch was gentle.

"Wah?" A wave of shock and confusion washed over the blonde's face.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and smiled one of his rare smiles, "I love you dobe."

It took Naruto a moment for her to process Sasuke's confession,"You do?"

Sasuke nodded, "I do."

A large grin spread across her face as she wrapped her arms around his neck,"I love you too teme."

"Good," was all the raven haired teen said before leaning down once more and this time the blonde girl didn't make the effort to stop him as he took capture of her lips.

**THE END**

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sorry if its bit short and kind of cheesy, I wish I added more back story to their relationship but I wrote this on a whim. I hoped you all enjoyed it enough to leave a review and any constructive criticism is welcome, plus I want to become a better writer so if there is anything that you guys think I need to work on don't be hesitant to point it out, but please be nice about it. Also I am warning you now that my updates will be pretty slow and random due to fact that I'm a senior in high school and I go through periods of writers block but I do have some chapters already half-written so I might update before the end of the month if I get the chance to. I promise you guys that the next chapter will be longer, but still pretty fluffy.


	2. Pulling on Pigtails&Cheesy Pick Up Lines

**A/N**: Sorry for the super lateness of this chapter but like I said in last chapter I'm a busy senior in high school. I want to thank everyone for reviewing, following and favoriting my story- it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy when I see in my email box that I got another follower or favorite for my story or profile. I did a ton of revising and editing in this chapter, it looks a lot different then how it began and I added a good bit of length to it as well.

**Warnings**: Fluff, kissing, cheesy pick-up-lines, definite OCC-ness especially Sasuke, maybe some foul language but its pretty clean.

**Ratings**: K+ Don't worry not all of my drabbles will be K and T, I'm working on a SMEX drabble now for a future chapter.

**Disclaimer**: Sorry folks, I do not own Naruto.

**Side Note**: Like in the last chapter this is also set an AU set in high school, but in future chapters I will have stories set up in Narutoverse and other various settings.

Hope you all enjoy.

* * *

**Pulling on Pigtails and Cheesy Pick Up Lines**

* * *

**Sasuke and Naruto Age 7**

"Owwwwwwww!" The small second grader cried out as she turned around to glare at the little boy who was yanking on her pigtails. "Stop that Sasuke-kun!"

"What are you going to do if I don't?" The boy known as Sasuke answered haughtily, ignoring the blonde girls pleas and instead pulled harder on her hair.

It all started with him pulling on her pigtails.

* * *

**Nine years later**

Naruko was having a very bad day for three reasons.

Number One: She had been late for school because she had been forgotten to set her alarm the night before.

Number Two: She had just received an 'F' on another chemistry quiz.

Number Three: Two very horny students were making out in front of my locker.

And this all before lunch.

'_I really don't feel like dealing with this shit_,' the blonde teen inwardly sighed as she rubbed the bridge of her nose. Her cerulean orbs didn't miss a thing as she watched sly fingers travel up the girls thighs slowly going up her skirt and at that very moment Naruko decided that she would have to stop the young couple before they went any further and she would have to poke her eyes out.

"Hello, excuse me," she cleared her throat to get their attention, but her words were drowned out by their annoying moans.

Naruko frowned at this, anger boiling up within the blonde and her grip tightened on the heavy textbooks she carried. Narrowing her eyes dangerously, Naruko opened her mouth to yell at them."Hey lovebirds go make out somewhere else,I am trying to get to her locker!"

The couple immediately broke apart, a deep blush painted on both of their faces, Naruko wasn't sure if the cause was the lack of oxygen, embarrassment or a mixture of both.

"S-s-sorry," the teenage boy stuttered as they both gave a quick bow before scampering down the hallway.

Exhaling a heavy sigh of relief, the blonde girl opened up her locker to unload her chemistry and psychology textbook in exchange for her English and geometry textbooks.

Naruko turned to look up at the last person she wanted to see; Sasuke Uchiha. Tall, dark and handsome was what the girls called him- at 5'9 he slightly loomed over her 5'6 frame, his dark hair contrasted against his pale skin as it spiked up in the back, excluding the bangs that partially covered his eyes that were rumored to look in the very depths of a woman's soul. He wore his signature devil-may-care smirk on his lips that supposedly made all the girls swoon. But not Naruko, she was immune to the Uchiha's good looks... well to an extent anyway.

"What do you want Uchiha?" Naruko shut the door to her locker, "I am not in the mood today."

"I just wanted to know if it hurt?" He asked with an almost concern expression on his face.

Confused, the blonde rose a brow,"If what hurt?"

"When you fell from heaven of course." He answered cockily, amusement in his voice.

Did he really just say that? Lost for words, Naruko gaped like fish and gave him an incredulous stare as she felt the blood rush to her face and sing in her ears.

"Cat got your tongue dobe?" He teased, a mischievous twinkle in his eye. "I can fix that if you like?"

Anger immediately welled up inside the blonde, she should have known that the raven-haired teen was only trying to get a rile out of her. But why today out of all days?

Naruko looked down briefly from the heavy books she was struggling to juggle in her arms and glared daggers at him- if only looks could kill. "Consider yourself lucky today teme, " She glowered.

"Why?" He rose a fine brow, leaning a bit closer to her so that his breath barley ghosted over her still blushing cheeks. "Are you going to kiss me now or something? Because if you are I'm going to have you tell you now that you have to take me out on a date first."

"A date with you, yeah right," Naruko rolled her eyes and scoffed. "I'd rather carve out my eyes with a plastic spoon and go into a cage with a live bear then go on a date with a bastard like you."

With that said Naruko pivoted on her heel and began to march away.

"Hey aren't you forgetting something?" He called out to her.

"What?" She turned back to him,seething with anger.

"Me."

Snorting at the idea, Naruko left the still smirking Uchiha in her wake. She was unaware of the dark hungry gaze that followed after her, like a predator hunting its prey, crawling up her fine, long legs to the knee-length school skirt that covered her ample bottom and swished back-and-forth when she walked, her hips swaying ever so slightly with ever step she took. She no longer wore her hair in pigtails and instead wore it loose so that it flowed like a river down her back where it stopped by her waist.

"Damn she's hot when she's angry." Sasuke said to himself when the blonde girl was out of earshot.

* * *

Poke.

Poke.

Poke.

A deep frown marred Naruko's face at the consistent poking in her back. Snapping her head around, she glared at the offender.

"Would you stop that already teme?" She hissed venomously.

"But I have something important to tell you." He whispered.

"Whatever you have to tell me I want to hear it," She upturned her nose to him and turned her attention back to whatever their English teacher, Iruka, was talking about.

After five minutes passed of no poking, Naurko thought that she was in the clear until a piece of loose-leaf paper landed on her desk. It had the name _**'Dobe'**_ written in perfect script on the front, the blonde could have easily ignored the note or even throw it away but curiosity got the better of her and she unfolded it. **_ 'I can't concentrate on my classwork because of you.' _**It read.

_**'And this is my fault how?'** _She wrote back under it and folded the paper up before throwing over her shoulder.

It wasn't long before it reappeared on her desk. _**'Because you're all I can think about.'**_

Before she could stop herself a loud laugh slipped past the blonde's lips attracting the unwanted attention of the entire class, a deep red blush rising to her cheeks. Slumping in her seat, she wanted to die from embarrassment-this was all that damn Uchiha's fault!

"Is there anything funny you want to share with the class Naruko," Iruka-Sensei asked, a serious look on the teachers face.

"No sir," She promptly answered.

"Then what's that in your hands?" He narrowed his eyes on the note she was holding.

_'Shit.'_ "Ummm, it nothing Iruka-Sensei," She quickly tried to hide the piece of paper, but the older man was already on the move toward her seat.

"Don't try to hide it Naruko, hand it over to me." He outstretched his hand toward her.

Reluctantly Naruko handed it to him and he unfolded it, raising a brow as he quickly read it. "Who is this from Naruko?"

She bit on her bottom lip, refusing to answer all last thing the blonde wanted was her teacher to think that she and Sasuke was flirting or worst yet that they were a couple.

"It was me sensei," Sasuke answered, raising his hand slightly. "I'm in love."

Naruko couldn't believe what she was hearing and felt the tips of her ears burn as all of peers was turned their attention to her and Sasuke.

The teacher turned to his raven-haired student, a stern look in his face. "Well it's all fine and dandy that you want express how you feel Sasuke. I don't care about your personal life but couldn't this," he waved the piece of paper in his hand, "wait for another time, like after school or break time?"

"Of course sensei," the young Uchiha paused for a moment, "But my love for Naruko burns with the passion of a thousand suns that I can hardly retain myself when I'm in her presents."

Immediately, a cacophony of laughter filled the room.

Iruka-sensei was taken aback by the Uchiha's blunt answer, but soon found his composure as he cleared his throat. "I comprehend that you're young Uchiha-san and that you sometimes can't hold back your feelings but like I said, keep that sort of thing out of the classroom, understood?"

Sasuke nodded.

"Good, now time to get back to the lesson and hopefully the two of you can concentrate now." He chastised them before heading back to the board.

Soon after the bell resounded, the blonde quickly left the classroom but not before quickly turning to glare at Sasuke, the sly smirk on his face never vanished off of his face.

* * *

"Hey Naruko." She was greeted as she entered the dinner where she had been employed at for almost two years.

"Hey Sakura." Said blonde gave her co-worker a half wave as she tied on her apron and clocked in to begin her shift.

"Table five ordered three strawberry shakes, one lemonade and a plate of cheese stick appetizers to start." Sakura stated before carrying a tray full of food and drinks off to another table.

Sighing, the girl began to fix the smoothies as she waited for the cheese sticks to be ready. At least Sasuke wasn't here to bother her anymore.

"Hey can I have some fries with that shake?"

Naruko stiffened at the voice. Okay, scratch that statement.

"Are you stalking me or something?" the Uzumaki girl whipped her head around.

"I don't know, have we met somewhere before?" He gave a nonchalant shrug.

"What do you want?" She rolled her eyes.

He didn't answer, instead he simply stared at her. It made the blonde feel uncomfortable under his scrutinized gaze.

"If you're not ordering anything, I have the right to kick you out."

"Sorry," He said apologetically, which took her slightly by surprise. "It's just that you're so beautiful that you made me forget my pick up line."

Naruko's ears picked the giggles from some of the other patrons near them who were eavesdropping, and slowly she felt her resolve break down, her eyes stinging from the tears she held back as they broke free."Do you enjoy harassing me? Making a fool out of me?"

The Uchiha's usual smirk melted into a serious frowned.

"Well you know what? I hope you go to hell!" With that said the blonde girls immediately hightailed it out of there as she rushed through the door all the while stumbling into a few people.

He winced, the raven-haired teen could practically taste the venom in her voice. Should he go after her? Had he royally fucked up his chances with her? All of these thoughts ran through his head.

"You're such an idiot."

Sasuke looked up to meet angry green eyes and he felt a pang of guilt. "I know. I didn't mean to make her cry."

Sakura sighed heavily, "I didn't give you her work address so you could piss her off, go after her you bastard!"

The usual confident male was wary of the demand,"But-"

"No 'buts' Uchiha," The pink haired girl snapped, glaring at him."Go after her. Now."

Nodding, Sasuke did as he was told and ran after her.

* * *

Naruko had ended up in park. There she sat alone on a bench for three hours, it was quiet and a good place for her to let her emotions out with dignity. She had stop crying a while ago and had gathered all of her thoughts in that time.

_BZZZZZ _

Her phone vibrated in her pocket and she pulled it out to look at the caller ID, it was Sakura.

"Where are you?" The girl demanded.

"I'm at the old Konoha park," she replied.

"Well you're lucky I covered your ass, I told Mizuki-sama that you had a family thing."

"Thanks Sakura, I fucking owe you."

"Well if you say yes you won't have to owe me anything." There was a mischievous tone in her friend's voice. "Call me later with the results okay."

Before Naruko could ask her what the heck the pinkett was going on about the line was disconnected, but blonde the shrugged it off for later- she needed more time to de-stress. Closing her eyes the blonde shivered slightly from the cool night air, wishing she brought a jacket with her.

Naruko eyes shot wide open when she felt something warm wrap around slim her body.

"What the hell dobe! Are you trying to freeze to death?"

She looked up to see Sasuke standing in front of her. Her once calm mood immediately vanished into thin air. "What are you doing here teme?" She hissed, but with less venom than before.

"Sakura told me you were here." He stated.

_'The back stabbing bitch, so that was what she talking about.' _She thought furiously.

"And I wanted to apologize for real this time."

He was lying, the blonde was sure of it. "Just what do you exactly want from me?"

"How about a date?" He questioned, he sounded weary- frightened almost.

Narrowing her eyes in disbelief, she ignored the giant butterflies fluttering around in her stomach and he pursed her lips, "Stop joking around Uchiha."

"I'm not joking," He looked at her seriously and slowly he went on to his knees, his onyx eyes pierced straight into her azure orbs and Naruko felt a shiver travel throughout her body at the intense gaze. "I really, really like you dobe."

"For how long?" She wondered aloud.

"Ever since we were kids I guess. That's why I used to pull on your hair and steal your toys because I always wanted to have your attention."

"You always was a possessive bastard," Naruko couldn't help but smiled at the memory and unconsciously touched her hair. "You wouldn't allow me to play with others."

A deep blush made its way across the bridge of Sasuke's nose."Hey, I was just kid back then," he countered.

Naruko snorted and a comfortable pregnant pause passed between them. Neither of them saying a word to each other for what seemed like ages.

Then she felt his hand on her cheek, it was calloused but gentle. "I'm sorry I made you cry. I'm sorry for every time I've made you cry." She could hear the sincerity in his voice as he apologized and it warmed her heart.

"I forgive you, but there's been something I've always wondered about?" She grinned ear to ear. Even if she hated the Uchiha, deep down in her heart the sixteen year old knew that she liked him even more- maybe even loved him.

Sasuke raised a fine brow in curiosity, "What is it?"

"Do your lips taste as good as they look?" the blonde cocked her head in an impish way.

"Do you want to find out?" the raven-haired teen smirked and before Naruko could answer he descended upon her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck as his hands settled on her waist. Eyes closed, the kiss started off sweet and slow but soon escalated into something more passionate and deeper. He nibbled on her bottom lip causing the girl in his arms to gasp and with excellent showmanship his tongue mapped out her mouth as if committing it to memory. All too soon they broke apart, taking in deep breaths of oxygen as they both tried to slow their breathing.

"I thought you didn't kiss before a first date?" Naruko smiled.

"Well I made an exception just for you,"Sasuke gave a quick peck on the lips in response. "You may fall from the sky, you may fall from a tree, but the best way is to fall in love with me."

Naruko couldn't help but laugh,"Where the hell did you get all these cheesy pick up lines?"

"The internet."

**The End**

* * *

**A/N**: Thanks for reading guys and please leave reviews. I had so much fun writing this, I laughed a lot and hope you guys did too. What were your thoughts on this one? How many pick up lines did you count? What was your favorite pick up lines? I did promise that it would be pretty cheesy, so did I come true on my promise. Since I'm on spring break at the moment I'll try to post two more stories before it's over.

**BTW:** If anyone wants to send in any ideas for any drabbles you'd like me give a whack at please be free to.


	3. If You buy her Tampons

**Authors Note**: Sorry for the superduper lateness of this chapter, I was busy with school and graduated a about two months ago then I had to enter the real world and had to go for a job-hunting. I had this chapter sitting in my laptop for a while with only about half-finished and in need of lots of editing for about a month. I have also been working on writing technique and reading non-related Naruto fanfics.

**Acknowledgements:** I want to thank everyone for reviewing, following and favoriting my story and I especially want to thank to **okaydokey33** and **Ambiguousbastard95** for their awesome reviews.

**Warnings**: Some melodrama,, perhaps some OCC moments especially near the end with Sasuke, maybe some foul language, but overall its pretty clean. Watch out for a potential lime scene.

"Speaking in the present'

'Thoughts in the present'

_"Speaking in the past"_

_'Thoughts in the Past'_

**Side Note**:I have re-edited **Pulling on Pigtails and Cheesy pick-up** **Lines** if anyone is interested in giving it another go.

**Disclaimer**: Sorry folks, I do not own Naruto.

**Read. Enjoy. Review.**

* * *

**If You Buy her Tampons Then That Means You Love Her**

Tampons. Check.

Pantyliners. Check.

Heating pads. Check.

Midol. Check.

Green tea scented bubble bath. Check.

Pomegranate juice. Check.

Chocolate. Check and double-check.

Traveling up and down the aisles of the small drugstore, Sasuke Uchiha ignored the curious and lustful stares that trailed after him from the women that were shopping. Mentally he checked off the items he had been told to get one by one before he went up to a vacant cash register where a platinum blonde female who looked no older than the age of eighteen was leaning on the counter; her name tag read Ino. She had a bored look on her face, but it quickly transformed as her aquamarine eyes lit up and flirtatious smile played upon her lips when she notice him.

"Did you find everything okay sir?" She chirped out of store protocol.

"Hn," was the raven's answer as he set the items on the conveyor belt while she rang them up.

"Your mom is so lucky to have a great son who doesn't mind picking up such personal items," the platinum blonde said when she slid the tampons over the price scanner.

"This isn't for my mother." Sasuke rolled his eyes, waiting for what she was going ask next.

"Sister?"

"I don't have a sister."

"Your _girlfriend_ then?" She raised her brows, a worry expression emerging on her face.

"No, I don't have a girlfriend. I'm buying this for a friend."

Her face immediately lit up with excitement, "Oh, then are you-"

"No, I'm not free this weekend nor am I interested in going out with you, _ever_." He said with a dark expression on his face.

Crestfallen, she frowned and he heard her mutter 'asshole' under her breath but Sasuke didn't take it too personally because he heard it everyday. Swiping the last item and putting it in paper bag the cashier announced the payment, her eyes like dagger when she looked up at him,"Your total comes up to thirty-five thousand yen."

Pulling out a fifty thousand yen note, Sasuke handed her the bill, "You can keep the change."

Grabbing the bags, the Uchiha left the store- thankfully in one piece.

Once he was in the car, the raven couldn't help but reminisce about the first time he had to go get the dobe sanitary napkins during a school trip.

* * *

_It first happened in the sixth grade._

_He and Noriko were on a school field trip together to Suna on a one day where they would do a wilderness trail scavenger hunt and of course the obnoxious dobe had to be assigned as his partner. The twelve-year-old cursed the fact that his surname (Uchiha) was always ended up next to Noriko's (Uzumaki), forcing them to sit next to each other in every class and partners for every school event._

_Staring out the school bus window the reclusive young raven tried to ignore his rambunctious classmates and concentrate on the scenery they passed by, but something was not right. The dobe had barely said a word since they left the school which was incredibly odd to the young Uchiha because she would usually be chewing his ear __off __by now._

_Glancing over at his partner, Sasuke was completely perplexed by the state he found her in; the blonde had curled up in a ball with her knees up to her chest as she rested her head on her forearms._

_"Oi, are you okay dobe?" He asked, placing his a hand on her back to comfort her in some way. He ignored the heat that rushed to his face when he felt something that he assumed was the __strap for __her training bra ._

_I'm fine teme. I just have a little stomach ache that's all." Noriko __croaked._

_"Do you want me to call Umino-Sensei?"_

_"No, I had a big breakfast this morning. If you tell Umino-sensei it might ruin the trip for everyone else. I'll be fine as soon as reach Suna, okay?"_

_"Fine" Sasuke grumbled not fully believing the blonde, him ignored the queasy feeling in the pit of stomach warning him to tell the teacher. He turned his attention back to the window but he couldn't help glancing back at the blonde twelve-year-old next to him every few seconds._

.

.

.

_Once they reached Suna Noriko was not better, in fact she was worse than before and refused to admit it._

_"Sasuke are you still there?"Noriko called out._

_"Yes, just hurry up dobe, we're in last place," the young Uchiha called through the porta potty, the dobe had to take a bathroom and was slowing him down. He despised trips like this but he hated being in last place even more._

_"I'm coming teme," Noriko yelled._

_"I told you that we should have informed Umino-sensei that you were feeling sick."_

_"And I told you teme that would have ruin the trip for everyone else."_

_"So you rather be in pain while everyone else have fun?" Sasuke scoffed._

_ 'No, I rather be in pain than wreck everyone else's fun just because I'm feeling a little si-yaaaaahhhh"_

_"What are you screaming about now Noriko?" He asked __frustrated,"Is there a giant bug in there or something."_

_"N-n-no, its something else."_

_"What is it?"_

_"Ummmm, w-well I-I-I," She stuttered._

_"Just spit it out already!"_

_"I got my first period okay!"_

_Sasuke's face lit up brighter than a Christmas tree. He didn't know how to handle such a delicate situation like this. Of course the raven knew what a menstrual cycle was, a blushing Umino-sensei had explained it briefly one day during their weekly health class- which was thankfully separated by genders- and had mentioned that for most go through stomach pains called cramps and could last for about two days during that time of the month. So the twelve-year-old concluded that the dobe must have experienced these 'cramps'._

_"Oi, teme you're still there right?" Noriko asked in a timid voice._

_Stuck in his own thoughts, Sasuke cleared his throat," I'm still here... uh d-do you need me to get something for you?_

_There was a long pause between them._

_"Ummmm, do you think that you can go buy me a sanitary napkin from the nearest store."_

_"A what?" He wondered aloud._

_"A pad dummy, you do know what that is?"_

_"I know what it is dobe, but why do I have to go get it? Wouldn't it be better to go for a teacher?"_

_"No way teme! That would be humiliating."_

_"And me buying them isn't humiliating?"_

_"Yes." was not the answer the young Uchiha expected. "Because you won't make such a big deal out of it. If you tell Iruka-san he'll get all weird about it."_

_Sasuke exhaled heavily, he couldn't believe what he about to agree to,"Fine, I'll be back soon. Just hang in there."_

_._

_._

_._

_'Now where would I find pads?' Sasuke wondered as he went up and down the aisles of the small drugstore he had found._

_"Can I help little boy, are you lost?" an employee had asked him, she looked to be somewhere around his mother's age._

_The young raven bristled at being refereed to as 'little boy', he was almost thirteen for kami sakes. But he kept his composure._

_"Ummm... I'm looking for pads." He said with a vibrant blush on his face._

_The woman raised a curious brow at the odd request. _

_"I'm looking for them for mother, she isn't feeling well." He quickly cleared up._

_She nodded enthusiastically, a look of relief etched on her face,"Okay let me show you where that is." _

_Sasuke nodded as she led him to an aisle that contained packages that were various shapes, sizes and colors._

_"Do you know which kind your mom wanted sweetie?"_

_Sasuke was completely stumped by the question as his eyes wandered from shelf to shelf; they were so many to pick and choose from that he didn't know which one to get for the dobe_

_"You said your mom wasn't feeling well right?" Came another question._

_The rave haired boy nodded,"Hn, yes she was complaining about 'stomach cramps' or something like that."_

_The woman picked out a light blue package that read 'Always Infinity' and handed it to him, "Here you go, this might work. Do you want me to help you ring it up?"_

_"Hn," was the noncommittal answer as he stared at the foreign object in his grasp, but the woman must have taken it as a yes because she led him to the nearest registers and swiped it._

_"Can you also add these as well?" He handed her two chocolate bars he had grabbed on the way there._

_Sasuke paid for everything with little trouble, happy that his father had given him a little extra cash for the field trip._

_When he existed the store the youngest Uchiha was happy that bit of hell was over._

_._

_._

_._

_When he returned Noriko had not left the porta potty._

_"Oi dobe, I'm back," he knocked on the door which cracked open slightly and he held up the package. Faster than lightning the bag was snatched from his hold and the door closed._

_The only thing left for the Uchiha to do was wait._

_A few minutes later the porta potty opened and the blonde popped out and before Sasuke could prepare himself she grappled him into a hug."Get away from me, dobe," the raven yelled as he tried to push the girl from him but then felt something wet on his shoulder and heard a slight sniffle. Had she been crying the entire time? He wondered to himself. _

_"I-I was s-so scared that you-you wouldn't come back for me teme," she cried into his shoulder and for the first time Sasuke felt his heart clench as he wrapped his arms around her and rubbed soothing circles in her back. The loudmouth, trouble making, knuckleheaded tomboy of a girl felt so frail and delicate in his hold that he was afraid he might break her._

_The two twelve-year olds stood there embracing each other for a while before Noriko finally finished crying and unlatched herself from him, her eyes red and puffy._

_"Here," Sasuke awkwardly handed her a chocolate bar, "I bought you this to make you feel better."_

_"Thanks Sasuke," A small smile played on her lips as she called him by his name and grabbed the treat from him, Sasuke swore his heart skipped a beat._

_Gathering his composure, the youngest Uchiha cleared his throat,"Whatever dobe, let's just hurry 're probably in last place because of you." __Grabbing the Uzumaki by the hand, he pulled her towards the trail._

_And that's how Sasuke Uchiha and Noriko Uzumaki became friends._

* * *

It was quiet. Too quiet when the raven-haired male entered the apartment it immediately worried him. Dropping the bags on the kitchen table Sasuke quickly ran into the room where he was sure he would find his roommate, but he was met with an empty bed.

"Dobe! Where are you?!" His voice echoed throughout the house.

"In here teme!" The Uchiha heard the familiar voice call out from the bathroom.

Grabbing the knob he was about to open the door when revitalization hit him of the multiple awkward situations he could walk in on-not that he hasn't before- so he knocked first,"Noriko can I come inside?"

"Yes." She answered on the other side.

Turning the knob of the door flew open to show a frail blonde on the floor in a fetal position clutching her stomach. On instinct Sasuke was at her side in a flash to aid her.

"Dobe," he growled in concern, "Why are you on the ground?"

"I was feeling nauseous so I went to the bathroom before I slipped on some water that was on the floor and I fell. Can you help me to my bed please?"

Without hesitation, Sasuke picked up the fragile blonde with little complication bridal-style and her arms linked around his neck. Although he had done this thousands of times the raven couldn't help but flush as her warm body pressed against him and he could feel some of her more intimate parts snuggled against him; Noriko always complained about her small breasts but at the moment they were very clear. And the fact that she was only wearing one of his t-shirts that swallowed her small frame did not help.

'Why doesn't she ever wear a bra?' He inwardly groaned and he felt a stirring in his pants. For the male this was pure torture! So he instead try to get his mind off of it instead,"Why do you have cramps in the first place dobe , I thought you were on the pill?"

"I was teme, but the company I got my prescription from discontinued it a weeks ago. I get my new one next week from Tsunade-baba."

The Uchiha gave an inward sigh of relief when he placed her mattress and quickly adjusted his shirt over his pants so she wouldn't notice the bulge beneath it.

"How are you feeling?" he felt her forehead for a fever- her body temperature was a bit warmer than normal.

"I feel like someone is stabbing me with a knife over and over in my uterus." She groaned.

Sasuke was useless in situations like this as he tried to sympathize with her and could only equate her pain to the hurt of being kicked in the testicles.

"So did you buy everything I asked for?" She asked with wide curious blue eyes- giant pools that he could drown in.

"Yes, I bought all the crap on your stupid list and you owe me for you getting the tampons."

Leaving the room the raven soon return with the listed items, giving the bag to the blonde Uzumaki who immediately rifled through it and she picked out the midol and the chocolate bar.

"Thanks Sasuke," Noriko smiled openly at him and the raven felt his heart skip a beat, something he had gotten used to over the years of being by the blonde's side.

"-eme are you even listening to me?"

The Uchiha hadn't notice that he was staring at her, "Ummmm, what'd you say dobe?"

"I want you to sit next to me until I fall asleep." Noriko pouted childishly.

"How old are you dobe, four?" The raven scoffed, nevertheless he squeezed into the space left in her queen sized bed. For such a small person Noriko made sure to take up eighty percent of bed.

The blonde immediately latched onto the warm body, her head on his chest while he stroked her hair in a gentle soothing fashion as they basked in the silence and enjoyed each other's company. Anyone who was not acquainted with the two friends would have found the scene both endearing and intimate.

"You know what teme?" Noriko said in a drowsy voice.

"What?" He answered in a smooth voice.

"I'm happy that you're my very best friend."

"Same here dobe," a very rare and small smile emerged on his face as he felt heart clench in his chest at word the word 'friend' and he wished it could be replaced by another one.

They were _just_ friends. And the raven was afraid that was all they would ever be.

.

.

.

Three days later, Sasuke found himself seated across his elder brother, Itachi; the most lethal, and calculating businessman Konoha had ever known- even compared their had invited his older brother to lunch to ask for some youngest Uchiha had admired the older raven since his childhood and he had always went to him guidance.

"So let me get this straight,you guys moved in together, cook for one another, take care each other when you're sick, you've bought her tampons for years and you still haven't told Noriko-chan how you feel otouto?" Itachi asked with a raised brow.

Sasuke sighed as took a sip of his water, ignoring the stares that were aimed at them- both men were lean and nicely built and like all Uchihas, Sasuke and Itachi both had alabaster skin, dark hypnotic, smoldering eyes and dark raven hair; Sasuke's spiked up in the back while Itachi kept his tamed in a ponytail.

"It's not that easy aniki," he ran a hand through his bangs,"I'm just worried about ruining our friendship. What if she doesn't feel the same way? Or what if she does but we don't work in the long run? They're too many variables."

Sasuke watched his brothers movements closely as the older took a sip of his coffee."You're thinking about this too much otouto, love is about action not thinking. Go with your emotions for once and not just your head."

"But-"

"No 'buts' Sasuke, you asked me for advice so take it. Noriko is a very beautiful and desirable woman, you've seen the way other men look at her- with eyes like predators- even I admit that my gaze has lingered on her every now and then. If you leave her on the market for any longer someone will surely swoop in and claim her, even yours truly."

"What are you saying?" Sasuke hissed lowly, eyeing Itachi wearily.

The older Uchiha simply smirked in response, "I'm saying that you better be happy that I've restrained from courting her this long. Tell Noriko how you feel or you'll regret it. I, myself, can promise you that."

At that very moment Sasuke made his decision- he knew what he had to do. He needed to take action.

The older Uchiha rose a curious brow, he could see the gears turning in his brother's head, "What's your plan otouto?"

The younger raven only smirked.

Six hours since his lunch with Itachi, he found himself wearing a hole in the carpet of their (his and Noriko's) apartment as he paced back and forth. He glanced at the clock on the wall for the umpteenth, watching as the time ticked by; it was half past six.

Itachi was late.

That was when he began to really get worried. His brother-the ruthless businessman that he was- wouldn't double-cross him would he?

Feeling a vibration in his pants, Pulled from of his thoughts and Sasuke fished for his phone from his pants pocket before glancing at the caller ID.

"Itachi where the fuck are you?" He hissed into the receiver.

"Don't worry, I just sent the little kitten inside. She should be there soon. Good luck otouto," was all Itachi said before he hung up."

"Tch, bastard." Sasuke growled lowly.

.

.

.

"I'm home." Noriko cheerily announced but was confused when she met a dark apartment and no answer. The blonde remembered Itachi mentioning that Sasuke wouuld be home but was not able to pick her up because of a last-minute work thing.

'Maybe the bastard is still stuck at work,' she thought toeing off her painful heels she traded them for comfortable house the elastic that kept her hair in the bun, her blonde hair fell around her shoulders in waves.

Flipping the switch the entire living room was encompassed in a bright fluorescent light and flashes of red everywhere caught Noriko's sight. A sea of red rose petals littered the carpeted floor and the blonde noticed that it seemed to create a trail to somewhere. Confused she slowly she followed the path to where it would lead her to.

The balcony doors was where the trail ended. Reaching out Noriko grabbed the knob and opened the door,"Teme are you-"

The blonde was left speechless at the scene she was met with; the balcony was lined with flowers and candlelight's and a sweet mixed aroma of the two filled the night air, but what was more surprising was a certain Uchiha bent on his knees before her.

"Sasuke what's going on?" She asked with a quizzical expression.

"Oblivious as always dobe," The raven chuckled. "For ten years I have harbored this dirty forbidden secret and you never even noticed. I tried to ignore these feelings but-"

"Sasuke what are you saying?"

Sasuke took a deep breath," As cliché as this sounds, I'm saying that I fell in love with my best friend. I want to be by your side until I breathe my very last breath."

A heavy silence blanketed them as dark onyx orbs bored into bright cerulean ones as the passage of time slowed down.

Minutes seemed like hours as they passed by slowly before Noriko finally found the words that was lodged in her throat, "What took you so damn long teme. "

"What?" Sasuke asked as he got to feet, his heart fluttering in his chest.

Wrapping her arms around her neck and she brought their lips together in a searing kiss slowly deepened as tongues clashed in a meet and greet, Sasuke encircled his arms around her body as he closed the distance between them and they both moaned when their bodies pressed intimately together.

When they finally broke apart Noriko had a wide smile on her face, and a twinkle in her eyes, "I love you too teme."

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**A/N:** I don't know why but I guess I'm obsessed with kissing scenes because I can't stop writing them. Anyways thank you for reading and please be sure to tell me what you guys think. I had an especially hard time with the ending, I rewrote it like six times. Please be sure to point out any mistakes.


End file.
